


Passionate short stories

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil3 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 1.New Year"Okay, then we'll bump the New Year in a few hours," he said mischievously. "And what was that now?""There was not a single bump," Gabe replied seriously.2.Excursion"Gabriel, are you crazy?" She exclaimed, looking at him wide-eyed. For a moment he was in a huff,but then he grinned again and did not think to stop. "Hey, I'll build an accident right away!"3.HickeyEva took a deep breath, looked at her hickey in the bathroom and gazed at her husband in the mirror,who was laughing. "I will have to think of a punishment!"





	1. New Year

 

"What a day," Eva sighed exhausted but satisfied, dropped onto the bed and Gabriel plopped down next to her.

With an effort and no enthusiasm, she began to kick her clothes off her body without getting up, because, first, she was a bit dizzy with alcohol, and besides, she was too tired.

"Do you need a hand?"

Shaking his head, he looked at it for a few moments before helping her to strip naked with a broad grin. Then he got rid of his own clothes and snuggled back to her in the bed, put his arms around her and pulled her close. It was not long before the kisses became more.

If Gabriel had not been so horny, he would have lay down and fell asleep immediately. But the alcohol clouded his senses, as did his girlfriend's attractive smell.

"Hmm ..."

With half-closed eyes and moaning softly Eve ran her fingertips down his back.

"I'm too weak," he grinned as he tried to lean on his trembling arms.

"Then just stay here."

She loved nothing more than to have him so close to her and hugged him tightly to grasp every gram of him.

 

Gabriel felt heavy and light at the same time. His hands touched her cheeks and his lips blew tender kisses over her face. Every tiny movement sent electric shocks through their nerve tracts, once eliciting a deep groan, and another time a choppy gasp. Their arousal was at its peak and Gabe felt he would explode if he was not allowed to move soon. He loved it and hated it equally. Then, when his heart beat so fast that he was afraid to collapse but at the same time wished that feeling would never end. Like waves that washed around his highly sensitive places and carried him on clouds.

 

Both barely moved, letting their pelvis circle and Eva wrapped her legs around him, pressing her heels into his cheeks to feel him deeper inside.

"God ... Honey ... I have to," he gasped softly and wanted to support himself again.

His arms trembled and his lips quivered as he rested them on the soft skin of his sweetheart.

"No," she grinned and pushed Gabriel down again. "Stay and enjoy it."

"Jesus!" He groaned in her hair on the edge of his control and she crossed her hand with his.

Their breath became deeper and deeper, and they kept looking each other in the eye to let them know how much they meant each other.

"So intense, we should fuck more often drunk."

He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she wanted to savor it until the last second.

"I love you," Eva moaned softly, and in that moment she could feel every muscle in her body tensing and a fire burning in each of her cells.

 

"I love you," he smiled happily, squeezing her hand.

His sweetheart was so beautiful when she let her feelings run free. There was nothing more satisfying for him than watching her.

Then, when she arched her back, pressed the back of her head deep into the pillow and her hands grabbed him.

Then, when her eyes rolled back slightly and her lips parted to let out the sweet sounds.

Then, when she breathed his name, as if it was the only thing that was important in the world.

Shaking, he lay a few moments later on Eva and she scratched his head while he purred satisfied. Until she was out of breath she hugged her husband and pressed him to her body, letting him feel her heartbeat, whispering words of love and familiarity.

"Okay, then we'll bump into the New Year in a few hours," he giggled mischievously. Eva turned to him, rested her head on her hand, and looked at him questioningly.

"And what was that now?"

"There was not a single bump," he answered seriously.

"It was fantastic," she smiled contentedly, dropping onto her back.

"I have to admit, sleep well Honey."


	2. Excursion

His hand rested gently on her thigh and began slowly to stroke upwards.

"Gabriel, are you crazy?" She exclaimed, looking at him wide-eyed and slapping his hand away.

For a moment he played the prima donna but then he grinned again and did not think to stop.

"Hey, I drive 80.8 mph. I'll build an accident right away!"

"Then stop!"

 

When she had stopped and turned off the engine, he greedily pulled her into a kiss, unbuttoning her blouse and fumbling with the button on her pants.

"Gabe! There are a lot of people here," she laughed, patting him on the fingers.

He always thought that it would work like in 'Superman' and he had to put on only glasses so that he would not be recognized, but even if they were in Austria, something like that would spread in no time and Eva did not want to be responsible.

With a pitying glimpse he looked at her, took her hand, put it in his crotch, and muttered:

"I'm suffering Babe. Let's take a few steps."

"You're a sex monster," she told him as she locked the door, but he was already pulling her hand.

"Do you know what's great here with you?" He said euphorically, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her briefly as he pointed around the landscape. "There are forests, shrubs, trees and bushes everywhere."

"You piglet! Now I want a decent kiss," she whispered as he pushed her against a big rock. Gabriel took her hands and put them on the back of his neck, whereupon they immediately began their activity.

"You can have this."

Lovingly, he stroked his thumb along her cheek, sank into her bright eyes and leaned closer to her.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips and a faint shudder seized him as he felt her warm breath against his skin.

Slowly he closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he managed to elicit a small moan as his tongue kept slipping from one corner to the other across her lips. Gabriel was patient, took his time and only when she wanted to protest, he stuck his tongue between her lips.

He loved to kiss, loved this intimacy. Feel, smell, taste ... everything.

He could have kissed for hours and so he was in no hurry, even if his prisoner already squeezed painfully against his pants. But that was secondary because Eva was like a drug that made him addicted.

Tongue kisses ... slow, fast, playful, sometimes sluggish or wet ... he loved everyone.

Once again, Eva groaned in his mouth and Gabriel knew that she was no different and with each kiss the arousal of both increased.

Gabriel put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, feeling her soft bosom and hard nipples against his chest. His hands covered them and squeezed gently before resting again on her waist.

 

Feeling the stone in the back and his erection at her middle was almost too much for Eva.

She fought with his belt, opened the button and bit her lower lip as her hand touched his soft, hot, hard flesh and began a light massage.

Sensuous waves of arousal flowed through her body as she heard his voice, as if from afar:

"Baby, I'm not a teenager anymore, do not let me come in my pants!"

Between the hot kisses also Gabriel's fingers disappeared in her pants and with a throaty groan he came.

"Do not stop ... Fuck", Eva gasped and reached for his hand in support, because he could not concentrate anymore.

Her hand clawed in his shoulder and his leaned against a tree as they pressed together their foreheads and enjoyed the aftermath.

"That was necessary," he said with a filthy grin and Eva laughed, pointing to two deer who had watched the spectacle.

"Yes, and we had spectators. For this you will continue now! "

With these words she threw him the car key and he nodded silently.


	3. Hickey

His tongue stroked gently over the sensitive skin on her neck, which immediately made goose bumps on her whole body. Easily, Eve tilted her head to give him better access. She loved her husband's touch and caresses and was totally relaxed.

With his eyes closed, he inhaled her scent, stroked gently through her long hair and enjoyed the warmth of her skin on his. He gently stroked his teeth over the skin around her neck, distributing kisses and playing with his tongue. He was so engrossed that he did not notice how the spot on her neck, on which he sucked with so much pleasure, turned dark red.

"Fuck Gabriel, are you marking your territory?" She groaned and pulled away from him.

He looked at his wife mischievously, bit his lower lip and shrugged.

Hickeys and markings were alright, both had talked about it. Very thorough and detailed talk about it. No places were allowed that immediately jumped into the eye of others. And her neck was such a place.

 

"You broke the rules!"

Eva took a deep breath, looked at her hickey in the bathroom, and then stared into the mirror at her husband, who stood behind her and laughed.

"I'll have to think of a punishment."

Okay, that was ... on the other hand, he had not done it on purpose. That happened when he was trapped in his feelings.

But he also knew that discussions did not make sense if she had that voice and that look.

Slowly she turned to him and when he looked into her eyes, it was back. This little sadistic sparkle that showed him who was in charge. And he liked to let his wife say something.

Lovingly she laid a hand on the back of his neck, breathed a kiss on his lips, which made him sigh slightly.

"Keep your fingers on you!" Eva growled, emphasizing each syllable as he raised his hands to hold her by the waist.

Slowly, and always looking him in the eye, she unbuttoned his shirt and stroked it over his shoulders.

Eva was so close to him that he felt her warm breath on his skin sending a tingling sensation over his spine. When she opened his pants and pushed down, he got out and kicked them aside. Not being able to touch her was one of the worst punishments for him and made him half crazed with desire. He let out a frustrated grunt as she stroked lightly over his penis, which immediately straightened up. Gabe loved that and he hated that.

Then she began to undress in front of him and his heartbeat quickened.

"Come with me."

She handed him a hand and pulled him into the shower where she lathered herself with closed eyes and a pleasurable moan. Their bodies stood close together, but did not touch. She tilted her head, allowed herself to be bathed in warm water, and stroked her body with slow, sensual movements. With a greedy look he watched her and whined mournfully.

"Watch yes, touch no", she grinned as he reached out his hand but Eva slapped him on his fingers.

"Honey," he murmured in a low voice. "That was an accident. Do not torment me!"

Honestly, who could resist this sad dog look with which he eyed her.

"I love being marked by you, but next time a few inches down," she whispered at his lips.

He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged his tongue to her lips.


End file.
